My Fierce Lion
by edolucy
Summary: I would have never of guessed that something as simple as a battle for Lucy's love would lead ME to fall in love. Especially with a flirt like him. But It's okay, because now he is mine. My very own fierce lion. LokexOC, GrayxLucy. 3 chapters. Chapter 2 is a songfic.
1. This stupid battle has begun

Dear Readers,

So I don't know why i decided to write this story but i did. I'm planning on making it four(maybe five) chapters long.

It's LokexOC except not in this chapter (Sorry but you'll have to wait)

There is also some GraLu(I think)

I'm not going to tell you the identity of this OC so don't ask. The POV is usually hers (it might switch to Loke)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

My blue eyes met her brown ones with a gaze more ferocious than ever before. We were locked on each other, like a hunter and its trapped prey. We were battling each other. Not physically nor mentally. It was only our eyes that did the talking. It was both a spoken and unspoken battle. The winner was still yet to be decided. After all, my inner war with Titania Erza Scarlet had only just begun.

She was across from me. Neither of us dared to move, afraid of the other mocking them. Erza may be stronger than I, scarier, but I had the upper hand. I was not only more cunning, but I was her essence as a whole. We were so alike, she and I. And there was one thing I had more of then she, I had more determination. I was going to win. No matter what. Not for myself. No, but more for my best friend.

She only thought of this as a trivial matter. One that she would enjoy winning, but I, I wanted to see him smile. Of course, I didn't enjoy this the way she was enjoying it. Erza was vicous when it came to Lucy, this is what she wanted. I didn't want to go against any of my comrades, not even for something as petty as this. But I wouldn't give in, for I had seen the look in his dark eyes. He wasn't in love, no I wouldn't say that, I would rather say he just didn't want to lose. Or perhaps, he did have some unsorted feelings for the blonde. But I could say the same for the blunette.

No Gray had no idea what would become of his love life. But this offer Mirajane had put out was worth a shot to him. This so called _Battle for Lucy._

We were engulfed in it now, Erza and I. She was rooting for Natsu, I for Gray. If it had not been for Gray's sudden speech the other day by the lake, I might have been on Natsu's side. But the memory still rang clear.

Flashback

_Gray and I had been sitting on the side of the river for awhile now. Only minutes before had Mira announced an outrageous idea. She called it The Battle for Lucy. It was simple. Natsu and Gray would face off throughout three different matches. Each with a different objective. The prize, although she never agreed to it, was Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu's reaction was expected. He didn't even take notice that this was all for Lucy's affection. The only words that had registered in his mind were that he was going against Gray. That's what fueled his immediate agreement to the tournament. Lucy started arguing, but Gray however just exited the guild without uttering a single word. I of course being his best friend rushed after him. We had walked in silence all the way to this peaceful lake._

_He lay down on the grass and placed his head in my lap. I brushed through his hair with my fingers._

_"Should I?" he asked while staring up in to the sky. I leaned over, my face blocking his line of view._

_"Do you love Lucy?" I cooed in my gentle melodious voice. The one I always use when he's depressed. Over time it's come to have been acknowledged that I'm like a sister to the stupid exhibitionist. Maybe even a motherly figure. I comforted him when he was sad, smiled when he was happy, and even agreed with him when he was angry._

_He stared into my icy blue eyes. Kind of ironic, seeing as how he is the ice mage and I, like Erza, am a requip wizard, specializing in different kinds of bows and arrows. That's actually how we became so close to each other. Gray had always been a pinpoint archer, even a master swordsman might I add, not Erza level, but close enough. I remember how we met. Gray said it was a lot like how he met Natsu._

_"Hey you talk funny, it's too formal, and what's with those clothes, are you a hunter or something?"_

_"Care too add any other observations, stripper boy?" I asked nonchalantly._

_"Oi, who you calling a stripper!"_

_"In case you haven't noticed, you're not wearing any clothes."_

_We grinned at each other for no reason at all. And that's how our friendship began._

_The sound of the whistling wind jolted me back from my memory to our current conversation._

_"Love her? I don't know. That would be like saying I was in love with Juvia."_

_"Are you?"_

_He sighed. Then he abruptly sat up. He stared right into my eyes. The look I saw in them along with the serious tone he began to speak with sent a burst of energy into the core of my spine. I looked straight back at him so that he knew I was listening to his every word and taking it to heart._

_"I don't know if it's because I like her or because I don't want to lose to Natsu, but I'm going to give this my all. I'm going to win this stupid battle no matter what the turnout is. My gut tells me that that's what I should do and I'm not going to give it a second thought. This worthless little battle, is going to be mine for the taking."_

_I don't know what possed the raven-haired boy to say such a thing over something as small as one of Mira's plans to get Lucy a boyfriend, but I could feel the intensity of his words. **He wanted to win.**_

_"Mr. Fullbuster, you can count on me!" I smirked at him. He became less tense and smiled back._

_"I'm going to help you win this."_

End of Flashback.

My staring competition with Erza was cut off my the sound of a familiar voice. We both turned to see Loke, microphone in hand, stating an announcement.

"Attention ladies ( ughh he winked ) and gentlemen, mages and wizards (aren't they the basically the same thing), GraLu and NaLu fans, I present to you the 1st annual, 1st ever, and 1st only (just get to the point!) BATTLE FOR LUCY. Although I wish I was a participant, today Natsu and Gray will be facing head-to-head against each other to claim the great prize that is Lucy's love!"

Cheering was heard all throughout the guild. Some called Natsu's name (including Juvia) and others called Gray's name. I scanned the contestant's faces. Natsu seemed unphased other than his usual wide grin and a, "BRING IT ON GRAY!" which was replied to with a "SHUT THE HELL UP FLAME-BRAIN!" I turned my attention to Gray. He had a light blush on his face that could only be seen by someone as close to him as me, Erza, and Natsu. He looked kind of angry but other than that he seemed pretty normal.

Loke's voice was then once again heard, telling us all to take our seats and that the show was about to start. This seemed to piss off Gray and excite Natsu even more. I took a seat next to the the fairy queen Titania. Since our little eye-to-eye death match we haven't once made eye contact and I was currently avoiding her gaze.

"Round One!" exclaimed the celestial spirit as Mirajane walked across the guild's stage holding a board that read _**Round 1 **_ for all to see.

"The first round is a match of intelligence." I smirked at this. _Gray's got to win this one._

"Each contestant will have to answer 2 questions about Lucy. The one to get more right will win."

_About Lucy? Okay, he can still do this._

"Gray, you're heads, Natsu, you're tails." Loke flipped a coin. "Heads! Natsu you're up first."

Natsu took a few steps forward. "First question: What is Lucy's favorite color?"

"Oh that's easy!" The fire mage responded, "It's pink!"

"Correct! Second question: What was Lucy named after?"

Natsu placed his hand on his chin and thought for awhile, "Oh I got it! Lucy was named after someone named Lucy!"

We all sweat dropped. "I'm sorry Natsu, that is wrong, the right answer is a place called Love and Lucky."

"Oh."

"Gray, you're next!"

Said person took a few steps forward.

"First question: What does Virgo call Lucy?"

"Um, princess?"

"Yes. Good Job. If you answer the next question right, then you win this match."

"I understand."

"Second question: What is Lucy really focused on right now?"

Whispers were heard all throughout the guild. I raised an eyebrow. _That's not really fair is it?_

I looked to see what Gray's reaction, and I was surprised to see how confident he looked.

"Oh that's simple. She's always focused on writing her novel." The ice mage smiled.

Loke smirked, "Aye, you are correct. The winner for the first match is: GRAY!"

Half the crowd cheered, the other half booed. Natsu looked angry and Erza looked more determined, as for Gray, he and I looked triumphant.

"We'll be taking a short break before we begin the next round." Loke said and then he took a seat.

The break didn't last very long. Gray had come down to talk to me and was droning on about something. I should've been listening, except I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. From the corner of my eye I could see Loke staring right at me, it felt like his gaze was penetrating my soul. I pretended not to notice and instead focused my attention on what Gray was saying.

"So that's good right?"

I had no idea what he said before that so I took my best guess.

I nodded, "Yeah, now you're in the lead." He smiled and nodded. Apparently, I had guessed right.

"Round Two will now begin." Loke's voice rang out through the guild.

Mirajane walked across the stage the same way she did in the first match, except now the board read 2 instead of 1.

Gray dashed back up to where he was supposed to be positioned.

"The second match is a battle of strength."

Natsu and Gray both grinned.

"The rules are simple. Fight each other, magic is allowed, do not 'cause too much damage to the guild, and no major injuries, okay?"

The participants nodded.

"Alright, I will count to three, when I'm done you can start you're brawl."

"1…..2…3!"

The two mages rushed at each other and Loke took a leap backwards in order to avoid their clash.

Most people were so used to seeing the rivals fight that the match easily lost their interest. I, however, was fixated on every moment of it.

"Fire Dragon's fist!"

"Ice make: Lance"

I watched as the lances sprung towards Natsu momentarily distracting him, in this amount of time Gray landed a punch on him.

They both jumped and skidded away from each other.

"Ice make: Floor" Gray freezed the floor but Natsu saw this coming and jumped into the air.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

With that move, he nearly knocked Gray out.

The ice mage was on his knees attempting to get back up.

"Come on Gray! You can do it!" I yelled pumping one of my fists into the air. Some people who had tuned out began to watch the fight again.

Gray sped towards Natsu at such a speed that the dragon slayer was unable to react. The ice mage kicked him. This snapped Natsu out of his daze and the two started hand-to-hand combat.

Out of nowhere came Natsu's fiery fist.

"Ice Make: Shield" and Gray was able to block it.

This pushed Natsu a few feet back.

Gray raised his arms into a certain position. "Ice Make: Canon."

A canon of ice formed where his hands were. Surprisingly, Natsu smirked at this.

Gray pulled the front of the canon back releasing a large ball of ice.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu puffed up his cheeks and then spewed a vortex of fire out of his mouth.

"KARYUU NO HOKOU!" (ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON)

After that, all I could see was a flash of bright flames. When it dies down I was shocked to see that the guild was barely harmed.

Gray lay face first on the floor groaning. I rushed towards him to see if he was injured but was relieved to find that he was still in one piece.

I once again heard Loke's voice, "And the winner of Round Two is: NATSU!"

I frowned while others cheered.

"This means that we're at a tie. Whoever wins Round Three gets Lucy."

Lucy seemed distraught by this news.

"Before we take another break, Mira will do the honors of telling us what the contest for the third match is. She says she chose it herself."

Gray sat upright leaning on my shoulder. We waited and saw Mirajane walking up on the stage. Loke passed her his microphone.

"Hello *Mina"

She gave us all a smile and continued talking, "I have decided that for Round 3, each of our contestants will have to~"

She paused. I leaned forward in anticipation. The guild was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Mirajane finished her sentence with one single word.

"Sing."

* * *

**~edolucy**

*Mina means everyone and/or everybody.

Thanks for reading. Please review. This is only the first chapter.

**Please, please, please let me know which songs you'd like Gray and Natsu to sing.** (I already have in mind the winner so no need to comment on that).

As for those of you who came for the LokexOC, trust me that will come...eventually...after this Battle for Lucy thing is over.

You better press that review button!


	2. I can't believe I fell in love

Dear Readers,

Sorry I didn't update for so long. Anyways, I've decided that this story will be 3 chapter long. Replies to the reviews:

Indh13: Thanks for reviewing, the name of my OC will remain anonymous until the end. Thanks for your input on the song choice, but I decided against it. Thank you so much though!

wolf-mimi: Thank You!

FT4tw: Thanks and sorry about that!

This chapter is a the songfic part of the fic, I hope you like it.

Credit for the song goes to: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz, When We stand Together by Nickelback, For Fruits Basket by Laura Bailey (original by Ritsuko Okazaki), and Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"SING?!"

The contestants and their assistants exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, sing," Mira spoke rather calmly, "You have five minutes to choose a song."

She smiled evilly at Lucy, "And Lucy will choose the winner."

"Eh?" Lucy was surprised, "I can't do that!"

"Oh, but you will. You're 5 minutes begins now!"

I snapped my head to look back at Gray who was still lying in my arms groaning.

"Alright, Gray! We have to think of something quickly."

He was focused again. "Yeah, I know."

I watched quietly and he thought about all the possible options.

Tick

Tock

A minute passed by. I squirmed but still didn't say anything, leaving my best friend to think.

Tick Tock

2 minutes. Gone. I lost my patience. Just like that.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!"

The other guild members turned to stare at me. Even Natsu and Erza froze for a moment.

"Sorry" I half mumbled, half whispered.

Suddenly, I felt Gray clutch my arm, "I can't think of anything…." He whispered.

He looked up at me. I stared into his eyes.

"Well…maybe…you could…" I couldn't find the words to say.

And my eyes widened when I felt a hand other than Gray's on my shoulder. I very slowly looked to see who it was.

My eyes met with Loke's as he peered over to look at Gray and I. Other than me, Loke was Gray's other close friend. Gray was friends with almost everyone in the guild. I found that out soon after joining. I also learned that Loke and Gray used to go on missions together, back before Team Natsu was formed or when Loke went back to being a celestial spirit.

"Gray, it's time for the third round," he game a soft smile, "good luck."

I helped Gray to his feet. "You've got this." I whispered, with my hands on his shoulders.

His eyes met mine, he ruffled his hair a bit and smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Natsu and Gray stood side by side on the stage. Mira spoke into the microphone.

"We'll toss a coin to see who sings first."

Loke spoke this time, "Natsu: heads, Gray: tails."

He flipped a coin into the air. "And Gray will go first."

I clenched my fists. He doesn't even have a song picked out.

Gray picked up a guitar and started strumming. Then he began playing a lovely tune.

His voice rang out a clear as he sang.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._  
_  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Lucy smiled.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Her smile widened.

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

Lucy was had a hug grin now.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Gray flashed a look at me. I smirked and nodded. Lucy's face was illuminated with happiness.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_Still looking up._

The whole guild was silent as Gray sang. I started echoing some stuff.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

The ending was beautiful. It was quiet for a moment, then Loke's voice was heard, "Now it's your turn Natsu."

Natsu took the microphone and smiled. Music started playing. Then, he began to sing.

_One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day  
There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off  
_

Erza sang the echoes.

_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
We must stand together  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
There's no giving in  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
Hand in hand forever  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
That's when we all win  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's alright_  
_And we just go along_  
_How can we fall asleep at night_  
_When something's clearly wrong_  
_When we could feed a starving world_  
_With what we throw away_  
_But all we serve are empty words_  
_That always taste the same_

_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_  
_We must stand together_  
_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_  
_There's no giving in_  
_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_  
_Hand in hand forever_  
_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_  
_That's when we all win_  
_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_  
_That's, that's, that's when we all win_  
_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_The right thing to guide us_  
_Is right here inside us_  
_No one can divide us_  
_When the light is nearly gone_  
_But just like a heartbeat_  
_The drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on  
[Just like a heart beat]_

_[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]_

_We must stand together  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
Hand in hand forever  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
That's when we all win  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah]  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win_

When he was finished, everyone started clapping. Lucy smiled and I frowned.

They didn't have much of a connection throughout the song, which led me to believe that maybe Lucy liked Gray better than Natsu. I crossed my fingers as Loke picked up the microphone again.

"Well, Lucy, what did you think?"

I couldn't concentrate well as Lucy was talking because Loke was staring at me like an idiot.

Gray was standing next to me, he was absolutely silent, I could barely hear his breathing.

Lucy was blushing profusely, mumbling about how stupid this contest was. Erza and Mirajane started giving her a staredown. When she composed herself, she began speaking a bit more sweetly.

"I think that Gray has a lovely voice and I really liked his song choice." Her voice faltered as she said, 'it made me feel special." The blush once again rising to her pretty face. She continued more confidently, " But I really liked the message in Natsu's, it made me feel like we're a great team!"

"So who wins?" Loke asked.

Lucy thought for a moment and then sighed, "I really can't decide."

Loke smirked at this, "Then how about this! Natsu and Gray each have to sing one verse of a different song. Whichever one makes Lucy more happy wins! Since Gray went first last time, Natsu you're up!"

Natsu looked nervous and Erza glared at Loke, unsettled by the fact that he had made this decision on his own.

I grabbed the mike out of Loke's hand and shoved it into Natsu's. I gave him a creepy smile, "Go ahead, start."

Natsu hesitated before starting.

_Although the scars from yesterday remain_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes_

They smiled at each other

_You can be born again although you may change_

Natsu smirked at her

_Let's stay together always_

They stared into each other's eyes and Lucy expressed a sweet and meaningful smile.

Gray heaved a sigh and I shoved my hands into my pockets. Loke just frowned but shrugged it off.

"OK! You're up, Gray!"

I had to take a step back when I looked over at Gray, he had a deafeated yet determined look in his eyes, something I had never observed before, and his lips were curled back into an intricatedly designed smile. He picked up a guitar and marched over to Lucy. His voice boomed as he spoke, "I can't beat that, so I guess I'll just sing you a song."

He sat down next to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her and held his guitar like that. He sang:

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

He looked at her.  
_  
Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

Gray smiled.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely fallen  
And somehow, you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you_

Her eyes widened.  
_  
Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act all cool, like it was no big deal?_

He smirked.  
_  
Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

Gray looked back down at his guitar.  
_  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely fallen  
And somehow, you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

He looked into Lucy's eyes and sang with emotion in his voice.

_I hope I'm not a casualty,  
Hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything_

Once again, I did the echoes.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely fallen  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
With you, oh!_

Gray leaned in and the room was silent as he delicately pressed his lips to Lucy's.

Her eyes widened, she was extremely surprised, But Lucy's eyelids fell as she returned his kiss.

Natsu's jaw dropped, and everyone else was speechless. Mirajane and Erza were very surprised, and Loke and I just smiled.

When the celestial spirit wizard and the ice mage parted, Gray tilted his head towards Natsu, "I broke the rules, so this time, you win, Natsu. Just try not to get too cocky."

Natsu swallowed back a retort and said nothing in reply.

Gray looked back at Lucy, whose bangs were now shadowing her eyes, but a light blush could still be seen.

* * *

I was sitting by a tree with many branches, overlooking a pond which glittered and sparkled under the setting sun.

I was thinking about the future. Gray and Lucy are together now, so I guess life at the guild is going to change, it'll be quite different. I was intrigued as to what would happen between me and Gray now. We would still be good friends, but he would be more withdrawn, and would spend more time cuddling with Lucy then hanging out with me.

The thought of Gray acting so out of character sent shivers down my spine. The tingling sensation increased more when I sensed a presence approach me. I swiftly turned around to find my face inches away from a certain celestial spirit's.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Now now, no need to be so harsh," he tilted his head and smiled. His sunglasses were covering his eyes and it was pissing me off. I grabbed them and threw them into the pond.

He looked stunned. "What was that for?!"

I tried being blunt. "I don't like you."

"But I like you."

I scooted away from him as I felt my face heat up.

"Don't say such stupid things."

"But I do."

He sat down next to be and frowned when he saw his glasses floating away. Loke released a sigh.

I felt a twinge of guilt. "Sorry, Loke." I mumbled.

"You know, my name's Leo."

"That's your celestial spirit name, everyone at the guild calls you Loke, so that's what I'll address you as. Haven't we been over this before?"

"Yeah, do as you wish." He smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you what a pretty young girl you are?"

"Can it with the cheesy pick-up lines."

Truthfully, no one ever called me a 'girl'. I was one of course, but I tended to keep my distance from the other girls, and I always dressed like a boy, and did boyish things. Gray used to encourage me to be more like a girl, but he knew this was how I wanted to be, a tomboy. He supported me, and always told me that I was pretty and cool and stuff whenever my morale was low. I figured Loke just flirted with every girl, but I couldn't shake the notion that perhaps that was a genuine smile he was giving me.

We knew each other well, with having Gray as our mutual friend. And we talked often. But Loke was always very kind to me. I guess somewhere inside, I had started to warm up to him, like him, and maybe…just maybe, I was starting to fall in love. I don't know what love is, I'm a generally cold person, but when I laugh, it feels so…so…nice. Happiness is good. I like it. Gray told me he pitied me for my lack of emotion, he suggested I try falling in love.

I didn't expect for the guy to be Loke, of all people, why him?

"Let's go out." He persisted.

"Go out where." I said dryly.

"Go out on a date."

I glared at him, "Is this your attempt at asking me out"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"The answer is no."

"Why not?"

Some wind blew by.

I remained quiet, and stared out at the serene environment around us.

I felt a jolt when something warm rested upon my hand. It was Loke's hand.

Surprisingly, I made no move to pull away. I'm not sure why, but I felt good right then, with his hand on top of mine.

"I think you're amazing."

I sat still, listening to him, with the chirping of birds in the background.

"You're strong, a good fighter. You're kind, a good person. You're pretty, and funny, and cute, and smart, and…"

He went on complimenting me. "The point is, I think…"

He hesitated.

"I think I've fallen for you."

I looked at him, at his face, and he was blushing. Loke just stared at the ground. It was my turn to be stunned.

The next thing I did, I can't believe I did it, but I…I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. It was just for an instant, but I felt a rush of warmth spread through my body, enveloping my soul and causing my face to redden.

His eyes widened and turned to look at me. I avoided his eyes, his warm hazel eyes.

"Thank you," my voice was the quietest I had ever heard it.

"For what?" He asked breathlessly.

"For…showing me compassion."

After that, it was blur. He grabbed my face and cupped it with his hands, pulled me close and kissed me. It was passionate kiss. Sweet, and subtle, yet filled with love and understanding. I was unsure of how a kiss could convey so many emotions, but it happened so fast that I could care less. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed back, my eyes shut, savoring every moment.

That day, Gray had hooked up with Lucy, and now here I was smitten with a celestial spirit whom I thought I had despised not more than an hour ago. Of course, he was my dear friend, but I hadn't expected it to turn something more.

When we parted, I felt rather sad, but when Loke smiled at me, I couldn't help but grin back. Love was a strange feeling indeed.

That day, I learned that love comes fast and unexpectedly.

* * *

The months that followed were peaceful, I felt loved every day, and I had never seen Gray happier.

We were both surprised by the love we felt. We didn't even know that we were in love 'til the day of that dumb contest.

I went on more missions with Lucy, just so that I could get to know Gray's girlfriend better, and so that I could fight alongside Loke, or in those cases-Leo.

I slowly grew more attached to Loke, and I guess our love just blossomed.

It was so weird, but I was so happy.

I started smiling more often, and Gray took note of the visible change, however he was a bit taken aback by the idea of his two best friends falling in love.

Daily life at the guild continued on.

I was proud to be Fairy Tail wizard. This guild suited me.

When I joined (Wow, it really has been a long time), I didn't expect the shell I had formed around my heart to be broken so easily.

I guess I have Gray and Loke to thank for that.

Especially Loke…

* * *

**~edolucy**

So, what did you think? Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd really appreciate it. One more chapter to go! I'll try not to take too long to update.


End file.
